


Blue light redux

by Late_to_the_sexy_party



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_sexy_party/pseuds/Late_to_the_sexy_party
Summary: Rae and Finn in the wee hours
Relationships: Rae Earl & Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Blue light redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the only god i'll ever need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198599) by [madfatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfatty/pseuds/madfatty). 



Some nights, she would wake up incapacitated by the dead weight of his limbs everywhere, discomfort drowned out by gratitude at this profound intimacy. It felt ephemeral, like if she blinked, she would miss it. She would not always have this beautiful boy in her bed spreading his carefree want all over her. Before drifting off, she would memorize the line of his profile in the blue light. This at least was hers to keep.

Other nights, he would wake up to her body pinning him in place and his heart aching with the sweetness of it. From trial and error, he knew just how much he could move his hands without waking her, around her belly but not her navel, under her breasts but not over them, the outsides of her thighs but not between. He could recognize the slightest change in her breathing and knew when to retreat. It was the only sanctuary he could imagine and it felt like forever.

And sometimes both of their eyes blinked open in the night to find each other warm and willing. And he would touch her in all the places that woke her, and they’d make love wordlessly in a breathy frenzy before falling into the deepest and purest of sleeps.


End file.
